


Drabble Challenge Collection

by IsolationShepherd



Series: Drabble Challenge Collection [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Kabby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:16:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 109
Words: 10,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8245486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsolationShepherd/pseuds/IsolationShepherd
Summary: The place to find the drabbles I am posting daily as part of my Drabble Challenge - A Drabble A Day for 100 DaysStarted 2nd October 2016The drabbles can also be found with related video and pictures on Tumblr - http://isolationshepherd.tumblr.com/The drabbles continue with the start of Season 4.





	1. The Trial of Abigail Griffin Part One

Kane strides purposefully towards her, everything about him designed to intimidate and command. Her hackles rise. He says “no special treatment” and she loses control, words tumbling out of her mouth scalpel-sharp to cut him to the bone. A year’s worth of blame and guilt unloaded in a few seconds; a frisson of triumph short-lived. He ignores his wounds and attacks. She knows he’s powerful, but is surprised all the same at his cold response. He cuts her down with six words: “I hereby sentence you to death” and Abby realises too late that it’s her wounds which are fatal.


	2. The Trial of Abigail Griffin Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Two  
> Set during 1x01

Kane knows she despises him, his methods. She wears her contempt proudly, like a badge of honour. He doesn’t care what she thinks, but he’s shocked when she incriminates herself so recklessly. Standing there, fierce-eyed, nostrils flared. She’s issuing a challenge and he can’t back down. His blood is up and before he knows it he’s saying: “I hereby sentence you to death.” It takes six words to erase the life of Abigail Griffin, mother, doctor, one-time friend. She chose to bait him. He chose to let her. They’ve both made the wrong choice, but what’s done cannot be undone.


	3. The Morning After The Night Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Three  
> Set during 1x02

Kane swaggers in, giving her barely a glance before turning away to look at the monitors. Abby recoils; she can’t help it as memories from last night tumble in, unwanted, resented. Working late, arguing; angry, passionate words crackling between them, igniting a fire. They’re both starving and they devour each other; her hands exploring his body, his mouth warm on her skin. Coming alive, and dying a little at the same time.

What was she thinking? She blames chemistry: testosterone, dopamine, serotonin. There’s no other explanation. And now here he is, coldly ignoring her. Well two can play that game.


	4. Hope Is Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Four  
> Set during 1x02

Ten days to save three-hundred-and-twenty people. Sometimes it’s hard to find the hope in a situation. Abby didn’t know it would come in the form of a sassy, dark-haired girl with sharp eyes and a quick mind. When she finds her in the air duct, a barely-formed idea takes shape, grows wings and prepares to fly. Raven’s so much like Clarke it’s a stab in the heart but her confidence lessens the pain, makes Abby feel like everything will be okay. Soon she will be on the ground with both girls and the three-hundred-and-twenty will be saved. Hope is everything.


	5. Every Move You Make Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Five  
> Set during 1x04

Like a panther stalking its prey, Kane lay in wait for Abby on the main route to Mecha Station. He timed his move to perfection, casually intercepting her as she walked down the corridor he’d been prowling for hours. Her clipped tones and attitude told him he was right to suspect her. She deflected by accusing him of tracking her so he called her bluff by admitting it. He didn’t believe her strep excuse for a second, but now she knew he was on to her, she was bound to make a mistake and when she did, he would pounce.


	6. Every Move You Make Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Six  
> Set during 1x04

Abby knew full well Kane had been tracking her every move because he wasn’t the only one with spies on the Ark. She was prepared, therefore, when he asked to visit Mecha Station. His needle phobia gave her the perfect excuse and the mention of the word “inoculated” stopped him dead as she knew it would.

It was fun baiting him, though; forcing him to admit he was watching her. She enjoyed his smug smile when he thought she was surprised. Sparking off him thrilled her more than she liked to admit, but the stakes were high, and caution needed.


	7. The Awakening of Marcus Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Seven  
> Set during 1x05

His certainty was so much a part of his nature it formed a second skin. It cloaked him and protected him, helped him make the hard decisions no one else wanted to make. It was the one thing in his life that never failed him, until now. He was astonished at the peoples’ self-sacrifice, humbled by it.

Now his cloak of certainty had dropped, leaving him bare and exposed, unsure of who he was. He would have to remake himself, find something else to rely on. He looked at Abby. Her certainty shone brighter than a thousand suns, dazzling him.


	8. Whisky Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eight  
> Set during 1x07

He’s been drinking steadily for hours, old Scotch whisky that’s peaty and antiseptic. It burns his throat, inflames his aching heart and settles in his stomach like acid. Still he drinks, hoping it will help him forget, but instead it pours into every nerve, making him more awake than ever. Three-hundred-and-twenty souls crowd in upon him becoming one with him. Their fear flows through his veins, their hearts beat in time with his, until their pulses slow. His chest tightens and he can hardly breathe. The bottle falls from his hand, empty.

There is not enough whisky in the world.


	9. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Nine  
> Inspired by 1x07

When Abby found Kane he was sitting alone in the Council Chambers. He looked more sober than she expected after what Jaha had told her. She slid into her old seat opposite him.

She studied his face, the black circles under his eyes. “You look tired.”

He shrugged. “You look upset.”

 “My daughter never wants to talk to me again. She knows the truth about Jake.”

“My mother thinks God will forgive me all my sins but that I can’t forgive myself.”

She was quiet for a moment. “Can you?”

The shake of his head was almost imperceptible. “Can you?”


	10. Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ten  
> Inspired by 1x09

Some words don’t need to be spoken.  They are captured in a look between two people who’ve known each other a long time. They both knew Diana was guilty.

Some words are unexpected. Abby’s “I’m sorry” surprised him, though it shouldn’t have. She has a kind heart; he’s always known that.

Some words shouldn’t have been said, like a lie about the traveller’s blessing to a mother who loves her son and her God in equal measure.

Some words should be said, but aren’t, like a promise to take the tree to the ground; or like “I love you, mom.”


	11. By The Firelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eleven  
> Inspired by their obvious love :D

He finds Abby alone at the fireside, watching the flames as they flicker and dance. He settles down next to her, his hand brushing hers. “You’re cold,” she says and takes his hand, placing it under the blanket.

He’s not sure if it’s the flames lighting up her eyes or the warmth of her smile but he’s filled with an overwhelming love. It rises from his stomach to his throat and almost chokes him. He gathers himself and before he can think twice he leans across and kisses her. Her grip on his hand tightens but she doesn’t pull away.


	12. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twelve  
> Inspired by 1x11

He didn’t know why it was important to reach the people trapped in the service hatch, but once he knew there was a chance of saving them it was all he could think of. The temperature in the shaft was unbearable. It was like crawling through the seventh circle of hell; a tunnel of fire – boiling and blistering. Waves of heat threatened to engulf him. It felt like his punishment and he accepted it, welcomed it. He finally pushed through the grate and though he didn’t know it yet, curled up at the end of the room was his salvation.


	13. Polarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Thirteen  
> Inspired by 1x11

He’s never held her before, barely even touched her in the forty years they’ve co-existed on the Ark.  He’s always felt the pull of her, though, like a satellite skirting the orbit of a planet until one day it’s dragged in, never to escape.

They’re polar opposites, and they fight and sometimes hate but there’s always been an attraction, at least for him. In that split second when he couldn’t wake her, a black hole opened up and threatened to suck him in.

Now she’s held tight in his arms, and no force in the universe could take her away.


	14. 51 Hours Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or What Kane and Abby SHOULD have done in the time they had left on the Ark in 1x12  
> Drabble Challenge Day 14

In Kane’s quarters they sit on the floor, shoulder to shoulder, sharing a flask of whisky. They crave contact in the face of oblivion. Abby’s hand rests on his thigh. His fingers sketch circles in her soft flesh. They’ve never touched like this before. It’s intimate. His thumb feels the rapid throb of her pulse, which matches his. Drink emboldened he reaches across to caress her face, fingertips tracing the bones of her, the cut of her cheekbones, the curve of her jaw. He presses his lips to hers.

He’s more alive in these dying hours than he’s ever been.


	15. 51 Hours Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or What Kane and Abby SHOULD have done in the time they had left on the Ark in 1x12  
> Drabble Challenge Day Fifteen

When time is running out, there’s only the here and now. Abby wants to live in these last few moments, not wait to slowly die. Kane’s soft mouth on hers, his hands caressing her skin, warms her blood and she opens up to him. His touch is gentle, almost reverent but she burns for more, and wraps herself around him pulling him in. They sink into a unified rhythm. Each thrust, each heartbeat, each pulse of their bodies counts down the seconds remaining. They don’t notice the clock; too caught up in the pleasure of living to think about dying.


	16. 51 Hours Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or what Kane and Abby SHOULD have done in the time they had left on the Ark in 1x12

They’re lying in a tangle of sweaty limbs, Abby’s head resting on Kane’s chest. He watches as it rises and falls with each beat of his pounding heart. He’s breathing heavily, not just from exertion but from the memories that are playing like a movie in his head - the feel of her body tight around him, the friction from sliding into her over and again. She smells of the earth they’ll never stand on and tastes of the ocean they’ll never see. Looking up, eyes heavy with arousal, she smiles as he stiffens against her thigh. They still have time.


	17. The Thing With Feathers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Seventeen  
> Inspired by 1x12

Hope is that fluttering feeling that starts off low in the pit of your stomach and gradually rises until your heart swells and feels as though it will burst out of your chest. It’s that moment when salvation is so close your fingers tingle with the anticipation of reaching out and touching it. They were both in their private depths of despair moments ago. Now, as Kane looks over at Abby he sees the spark of hope reflected in her eyes. It’s preposterous bringing the Ark to the ground, but better to die trying together, than go meekly, and alone.


	18. Holding On and Letting Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighteen  
> Inspired by 1x13

It was no choice, really. Someone had to stay behind and Kane knew immediately it had to be him. Salvation comes at a price and if the cost was his life then he was ready to pay. It was small recompense for the lives he had taken and besides, no-one was waiting for him on the ground. He would live and die alone; that was the penalty for the choices he’d made. As he stood to leave, Abby held onto him and his chest tightened, his stomach knotted. Suddenly he couldn’t let go, but he had to; they both did.


	19. In Peace May You Leave This Shore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Nineteen  
> Inspired by 1x13

Jaha shocks them all with his sacrifice and Kane feels sadness and relief. He had wanted the salvation, not just for the others, but for himself. His burden of guilt weighs heavy and he needs to atone. It’s not to be, and somehow he must forge a new life on Earth and learn to live with his sins. He sits next to Abby and rests his hand on hers; it’s part reassurance, part thanks for holding on, making him feel wanted in his final hours. They sit like that, lost in private prayer on their final journey to the ground.


	20. Terra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty  
> Inspired by 1x13

When he opened the hatch he realised that his life until now had been lived in muted shades of grey and black. This was life in colour. The sky was a palette of blues and the trees a verdant green; their darker shades reflected in the still water of the lake. The sun bathed everything in a light so bright it hurt his eyes. He felt dazed, punch-drunk.

It seemed vast, and empty. Standing there with Abby it felt like they were the only two people on Earth, a cosmic Adam and Eve on the ground in their earthly Eden.


	21. Plus Ҫa Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty-One  
> Inspired by 2x01

Any hopes for a fresh start are dashed when they find chaos on the ground. The kids are almost feral, bruised and battered, brawling in the dirt like animals. Kane is appalled. He’d hoped they wouldn’t have to go back to this but here he is, a few days on Earth and he’s arresting people like the last weeks never happened. He’d started to think Jaha was right, that there was a time to follow the law and a time to not. Clearly, that was a mistake. Boundaries had to be set, rules enforced. It was the only way ahead.


	22. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty-Two  
> Inspired by 2x01

They top the hillside and Alpha station lies before them, glinting in the midday sun. Home, Kane thinks, surprised at the way his heart lifts to see it nestling there, anchored down now by gravity. The clearing bustles with the people who’ve survived - his people - and for the first time he lets himself think ‘we’ve made it’.

Sinclair calls him Chancellor, and the realisation sinks in with the weight of a thousand suns. This is his now. His to protect, his to build and make flourish. Another load to bear. He only hopes he is strong enough to carry it.


	23. Lifelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty-Three

Scars are the signs of a life lived, not always well, but fully. They are the seams of a broken life put back together but imperfectly, so they leave a trace, a story to be read by inquisitive hands.

Abby’s hands are reading Marcus’s story; it’s a warrior’s tale of battles and betrayals. Some she knows, like the knotted ridges on his leg from TonDC, and others are a mystery, like the fine lines on his lip and brow that she likes to kiss. Then there are the invisible scars, hidden deep within, but she’s uncovering them, one by one.


	24. Chancellor Kane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty-Four

Abby’s frustration with him is palpable. It’s in the set of her jaw and her flint-eyed glare so sharp he can feel it cut through him. She’s letting her heart rule her head and he understands why. There’s nothing he’d like more than to return Clarke to her, to have all his people reunited.

It would be crazy to go haring off into the unknown with no plan and he has no intention of doing that no matter what she says. He closes his heart to her pleas and remains firm. It’s for the best; she’ll see that in time.


	25. Rebel, Rebel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty-Five  
> Inspired by 2x02

Abby looks Marcus up and down as he stands next to her, arms folded, back straight. He’s every inch the Chancellor, formidable as ever, but his obvious admiration for the kids touches her and she takes the opportunity to press her case for the search party. He steadfastly refuses and she wants to scream. He’s not a father, he doesn’t understand. Her pleas fall on deaf ears and she realises that nothing has changed. He’s as rigid and unyielding as he ever was, still convinced that his is the only way. Well he’s wrong, and she’s going to prove it.


	26. All Our Yesterdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty-Six

When Kane found that the prisoners had escaped he knew in his head it was Abby but his heart didn’t want to believe it. He’s shocked that she has defied him so recklessly. He shouldn’t be, based on her past record but he thought things had changed between them, that they had reached an understanding. But here she stands, full of sound and fury, and he wonders if these are her true feelings or if she’s just lashing out. Her words cut him to the bone and he’s surprised how painful it is. She’s leaving him no choice yet again.


	27. How Do You Solve A Problem Like Abby Griffin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty-Seven  
> Inspired by 2x03

Marcus watches Abby tend an injured civilian. Her gentle touch and caring smile are a stark contrast to the venom she spat at him two hours ago. He’s spent the time since then wondering what to do with her. Such a flagrant breach of the law can’t go unpunished but he understands why she did it, even if he doesn’t agree with her methods. She said he wanted redemption and he does, but not just for him, for all of them. He wants to start afresh but events keep conspiring against him. He decides to be lenient, for everyone’s sake.


	28. Shock and Awe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty-eight  
> Inspired by 2x03

It was a bright October day, the sky was a pale blue, the sun still warm even though it was Fall. The beauty was in sharp contrast to what was happening. Marcus was watching the woman he cared for cry out in pain, and he was responsible. Each shock of the lash cut into her flesh and he felt it like a stab to his own heart. Abby dragged herself up, held tight to the straps and stared defiantly into his eyes.  He felt shame for himself, pride in her, and something that he realised with a start, was love.


	29. An Unexpected Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Twenty-Nine  
> Inspired by 2x03

Abby thought Marcus had some nerve walking into Medical after what he’d done. Her physical and mental wounds were still raw and there he was bold as life. At least he had the grace to look ashamed. Then in one fell swoop he cut through all her bitterness and resentment with the Chancellor’s pin and a vow to find the kids, leaving her astounded.

Now, as she watches him leave on his dangerous and unpredictable mission she feels butterflies in her stomach. He’s doing this for her, and she wonders if she’s inspired a journey from which he’ll never return.


	30. 'Neath The Cover Of October Skies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Thirty  
> A Halloween Special :) Check out my tumblr page for a great pic by @_ninjacookie that accompanies the drabble.

The night is winding down. The lights in the Jack-O’Lanterns are fading, the bonfire reduced to a few logs, still burning bright against the dark sky. Somewhere music is playing, a tune with a slow beat, low and seductive. Marcus holds out his hand to Abby and she takes it. He’s feeling reckless so he pulls her in until she’s hard against him. She laughs tipsily. His arm goes round her back; she slips hers round his waist, her other hand tight in his. They sway rather than dance: her head on his chest, his lips brushing her smoky hair.


	31. Samhain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Thirty-one  
> For All Souls Day

In the dancing flames of the fire they came to him, all the souls he was responsible for: the culled, the floated. He’d laid out food and drink per the custom but they didn’t partake. They stood hand in hand round the fire, pale faces orange-tinged, eyes wide and accusing. He crumbled beneath their gaze and wept.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. It was all my doing.”

He fingered the girl’s hairpin, care-worn now. Suddenly there was a warm hand on his shoulder, a soft voice in his ear.

“They forgive you, Marcus.”

It was Abby, come to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samhain (pronounced Sah-win) is the period between sunset on 31 October and sunset on 1 November in Gaelic tradition. It is a time when the spirits can more easily pass into our world.


	32. In Memoriam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge - Day Thirty-Two  
> Inspired by 2x05

Marcus digs a hole in the soft ground with his bare hands, the rich, loamy soil spilling through his fingers, warm and sweet-smelling. He thinks of his mother as he tucks the earth around the Eden tree. He wasn’t a good son. Her faith embarrassed him; he thought it misguided, unhelpful.

He stands and looks to the sky; he thought he’d live and die up there. Vera believed they would make it to the ground, and her faith was rewarded, though not for her. He’s determined to be a better leader for their people; it’s the least he can do.


	33. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge - Day Thirty-three  
> Inspired by 2x05

Abby sits alone in the Council Chambers, thoughts of Clarke blurring through her mind. One thought grows bigger, spreading through her body and hooking into her vital organs until it starts to consume her. 

CLARKE DOESN’T NEED ME ANYMORE. 

She feels drained and weak, like a part of her has been ripped out and there’s nothing to stem the bleeding. ‘This is what’s supposed to happen’ she tells herself, but the guilt won’t let her believe it. She sent her daughter down here to die, and the sharp truth of that means the wound in her heart will never heal.


	34. Welcome, Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Thirty-Four  
> Inspired by 2x05

Kane watched the Grounder as he walked ahead at the end of the rope. He didn’t really believe they’d found a better way to live over the last century. One look told him they were a warrior people and always had been. He wanted the Grounders to trust him, so he had, in turn, to trust them. That meant leaving himself exposed, vulnerable. It was a feeling that was becoming familiar. He supposed they might kill him, but he was prepared for that. He wanted to live, but death held no fear; just the final act of an imperfect life.


	35. Media vita in morte sumus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Thirty-Five  
> Inspired by 2x06

Marcus stares at the knife. ‘In the midst of life we are in death’, he thinks. He’s read that somewhere. It feels like he’s been surrounded by death his entire existence. He has no-one to blame for that but himself. They were his decisions, and they have come to define him, to be his epitaph.

He thought he was choosing survival for his people but how did he ever think the best way to do that was by killing them? Now he must look for another way, one that will lead to peace, so his legacy will give others life.


	36. He That Dies Pays All Debts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Thirty-Six  
> Inspired by 2x06

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning for cutting, suicidal thoughts and self-harm

He holds out the knife to Thelonious but he won’t take it. Marcus is frustrated. Why can’t Jaha see this is for the best? The way to peace is through sacrifice and what better offering is there than the life of a guilty man.

He doesn’t hesitate to drag the sharp blade of the knife across his arm. There’s pain as it cuts into his flesh but also relief as the wound opens and the blood starts to flow. It’s a sweet release but it doesn’t last long. Jaha grabs his arm to stem the bleeding, foiling his redemption again.


	37. A Time For Peace?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Thirty-Seven  
> Inspired by 2x06/07

Marcus sits alone inside a large tent. He’s not shackled but he can’t leave either; the guards on the entrance are making sure of that. They brought him here in the dead of night, hooded so he wouldn’t know where he was, but he does know. The air is familiar and it’s cleansing his spirit with its scent of fresh pine and sweet earth. He’s home. He doesn’t know yet if his negotiations with Lexa have worked or if he is to be offered as a sacrifice. Time will tell. He only hopes he will see Abby one last time.


	38. Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Thirty-Eight  
> Inspired by 2x07

Between Jaha’s belief in the City of Light, and Clarke’s belief in the Grounders and the power of medicine, Abby is caught in the middle. Since coming to Earth they’ve been searching for a better way and now two roads are open and she doesn’t know which one to take. Jaha has a powerful argument but his represents the old way. Marcus put his faith in forging peace with the Grounders and now Clarke has too. Abby decides on the new road, the one less travelled by, and hopes it’s the way to a better life, not a painful death.


	39. What Lies Beneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Thirty-Nine  
> Inspired by 2x08

Abby watches the woods intently. A dark shape emerges, one with a familiar outline and a voice that sends shivers up her spine. Is it really him?

Marcus strides up to her, all loose-limbed and casual, and for a second Abby feels boneless. Her stomach flips and she doesn’t trust herself to speak more than his name at first. He calls her Chancellor. Their exchange is brief, but underlying those few words is another conversation entirely, one that neither of them is ready to have out loud just yet because it speaks of missing you, and maybe even loving you.


	40. A Tale Of Three Chancellors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty  
> Inspired by 2x08

Marcus is happy to be back at Arkadia. Sitting in the Council Chamber strategizing with Abby is comfortingly familiar and feels like home. Then Jaha enters and the atmosphere changes. There are three Chancellors together and the air becomes charged. It’s a power play.  

Jaha is a dominant presence, even in chains, but Abby is more than a match for him. It’s electrifying to watch her take control, even when she turns her defiant glare on him. Marcus has no thoughts of challenging her; instead he feels proud and knows he made the right choice for once in his life.


	41. Dweller On The Threshold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty-One  
> Inspired by 2x08

A dark night lit by a thousand flames, like orange stars in the blackest sky. A medieval scene of ritual sacrifice, yet this is the twenty-second century. They haven’t lost a hundred years since the apocalypse, more like a thousand. Marcus feels helpless; all he can do is stop more of his people destroying themselves. It’s not easy; first Bellamy then Abby, now Clarke. All willing to risk everything for the person they love. He knows a little about that. It’s a tragedy, for both sides, but the deaths will not be in vain, he must make sure of that.


	42. The Stranger Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty-Two  
> Inspired by 2x09

There’s a palpable change in Marcus since his return. For the first time in her long and complicated relationship with him Abby feels at ease. She’s comfortable enough to jibe him about the shock lashing which he takes with good grace. There’s something between them that she can’t quite define. It hangs in the air, like a spark from the fire. He gets right to the heart of her fears about Clarke and his hand on her leg is soothing and intimate. Half-lit by the flames, his eyes hopeful and tender, it’s like she’s seeing him for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You tell him to come in sit down  
> But something makes you turn around  
> The door is open you can't close your shelter  
> You try the handle of the road, it opens, do not be afraid  
> It's you my love, you who are the stranger  
> It is you my love, you who are the stranger
> 
> A little Leonard Cohen in honour of his passing. I thought of this song while watching this scene.


	43. In The Middle Of The Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty-Three  
> Inspired by 2x09 - it's a tiny bit smutty ;)

It’s thin canvas over cold, damp ground and a backpack for a pillow. Not the stuff of romance but in the heat of their passion they don’t notice or care. It started with a look, a warm hand on a cold thigh. Now it’s bare skin and hot kisses, soft curves and hard angles. Breaths fog the air, soft sighs pepper the silence. Abby rocks above Marcus, her hands on his chest. He strokes the swell of her breast, feels the beat of her heart.

Again and again through the black of the night to the pale light of dawn.


	44. Daughters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty-Four  
> Inspired by 2x09

Marcus watches as Abby and Clarke fight and long-held resentments bubble to the surface. Clarke is right, they are the same, but not in the way she means. Both are strong-willed, passionate and stubborn, fighters to the core, but also caring, loyal and visionary. It hurts him to see them turn on each other so he steps in. It takes a brave man to come between the Griffin women but Clarke listens, and Abby watches, and he slips into a role that he never thought he would have, that of father, counsellor. He’s surprised at how well it fits him.


	45. Be The Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty-Five  
> Inspired by 2x09

In the years to come what will history say about the Sky People and the Grounders? Separated by 100 years and 400km of space they could not be more different. There’s a discomforting familiarity to the scene Marcus is watching, though. Swap a tree for an airlock, a sword for a button, words for a nod. There’s determination on the face of the executioner, compassion in the eyes. It’s a feeling Marcus knows well. _We can’t afford mercy. Blood must have blood_. Abby’s right, they are not so different but he has hope for change. Together they could make history.


	46. Ogeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty-Six  
> Inspired by 2x10

In times of uncertainty the only way forward is together. A divided people is easily conquered; Marcus has read enough history books to know that. So he starts the Herculean task of bringing Skaikru and Trikru together. It’s not easy. Indra is fierce and proud. Murphy could start a brawl in a convent and Jaha lurks in the corner, willing him to fail. Marcus keeps his faith. Faith in Lexa, faith in Abby and Clarke. They all want the same thing and once their two peoples discover they have more in common than not, a true alliance will be formed.


	47. The Girl From Beneath the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty-Seven  
> Inspired by 2x10

Octavia Blake. The girl who’d spent her first 16 years hiding under the floor, whose mother they’d floated, who he’d locked up for the crime of being born. He hasn’t paid her much attention until now. Suddenly she’s volunteering to fight, standing up to Indra and Fio. She seems impossibly young to Marcus and he’s astonished yet again at the courage these kids have. Battered and bruised she repeats his words back to him and he’s proud and hopeful for the future. If only there were more Clarkes and Octavias than Murphys and Jahas. It would be a better world.


	48. A Little More Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty-Eight  
> Missing scene from 2x11

Marcus is savouring a cold beer when Abby approaches. He smiles and she sets her drink on the table, settles in next to him. She doesn’t speak but he can feel the ghost of their last conversation hovering between them.  
  
“I don’t want to challenge you, Abby. Not in that way.”  
  
She sighs. “I know. You DO challenge me. I need that.”  
  
“A good fight is balm for the soul. It keeps us honest.”  
  
“Then we must be the most honourable people on Earth!”  
  
They both laugh, breaths mixing in the cold air. We’ve come far, thinks Marcus, and smiles.


	49. Et Tu, Clarke?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Forty-Nine  
> Inspired by 2x11

In the game of chess, threats come from all areas and even the smallest pawn can topple the queen. Marcus is reminded of this as he watches Clarke and Abby square up over Emerson. The air is charged with tension and not just from the weapons pointed by both sides. The game is in play, moves have been made. Neither woman will back down, both believe they’re right. They’re so alike that there’s stalemate. But Abby’s weakness is Clarke and that is her downfall. She concedes to her daughter but Marcus can see in her eyes she’s desolate, betrayed, destroyed.


	50. In Loco Parentis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Fifty  
> Inspired by 2x12

Marcus can’t help but smile at Abby’s obvious displeasure with him for supporting Clarke. She’s been in a bad mood ever since the Emerson incident, walking around camp like a black cloud casting a shadow wherever she goes. It was only a matter of time before it rained on him. He’s only surprised it took this long. He doesn’t mind the criticism because she’s still hurt, and there’s an element of truth to it. Clarke clearly doesn’t want Abby’s help, but she needs someone  to back her up and he’s pleased she’s turned to him, that she’s trusting in him.


	51. This Be The Verse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Fifty-One  
> Inspired by 2x12

Before they came to the ground, when Abby thought they were going to die on the Ark, Jackson said that Clarke was strong-willed because of her, and that would protect her even when Abby couldn’t. That had been a comfort to her in those dying hours. Now, choking on smoke, showered by the debris of a devastated village and its people, their people, Abby stares at Clarke and doesn’t know who she is anymore, doesn’t recognise her daughter in the woman before her. She has sacrificed the many for the few and that’s not what Abby taught her.

Was it?


	52. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Fifty-Two  
> Inspired by 2x13

Entombed underground, Marcus is dust-choked, hot and pain-racked. Desperate cries echo around him but he can’t help. He reaches out blindly, fingers grasping a metal bar. He pulls and it springs back, clattering against the metal, so he pulls it again and again until his arm is weak and he’s exhausted. When he thinks he can no longer continue and he resigns himself to his fate, a soft voice calls his name, a hand closes around his. He opens his eyes. It’s Abby. He doesn’t know how she’s here or why but she’s the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.


	53. The Gossamer Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Fifty-Three  
> Inspired by 2x13

It seems fitting that it’s Abby who’s here in these final moments. Not that Marcus wants her to die with him; he hopes they’ll both be saved. After all the years of butting heads, the things he’s done to her, and she’s done to him, here they are. They have an honest conversation, an opening of hearts, and they see into the depths of each other’s souls. It’s confession, repentance, forgiveness. He sees his truth reflected in her eyes. They are the same, deep down.  He feels at peace.  He closes his eyes, and lets the darkness take him away.


	54. Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Fifty-Four  
> Inspired by 2x13

Abby returns to Medical to find Marcus lying in his bed staring into space.

“What are you doing?”

“Thinking.”

“That’s never a good thing.”

He smiles. “I know.”

“Dare I ask what you’re thinking about?”

He hesitates. “You.”

“Me?” Abby frowns, unsure what’s coming next.

“I was thinking about TonDC. I never thanked you.”

Abby sits on the bed, smooths his covers. “What for?”

He looks into her eyes. “For forgiving me.”

She takes his hand. “We both needed forgiveness, Marcus. I should thank you.”

He smiles and they sit together a moment in quiet contemplation, hearts thumping, hands entwined.


	55. Out of the Depths I Cry to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Fifty-Five  
> Missing scene from 2x15

With Clarke at Mount Weather, Marcus is in TonDC helping Abby with the injured from the missile strike. His leg is sore but manageable. Others are not so lucky. He sees bodies strewn across the ground, the injured lying on makeshift beds and crying out into the darkness. Stripped of their clothes and possessions he can’t tell who is Trikru and who Skaikru and does it matter? We all want the same thing when we die, he thinks, a comforting word, a loving touch. So he gives the dying what they need. It’s not enough, but it’s all he has.


	56. We The People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Fifty-Six  
> Missing scene from 2x15

Marcus thinks of Clarke at Mount Weather as he watches her mother tend her patients. Abby’s words from months ago are playing through his mind. “That’s the difference between us… I make sure we _deserve_ to stay alive.” Trikru, Skaikru, Mountain Men, all doing everything to ensure their peoples’ survival, but what is the difference between them, and is that the key to deciding who’s right and who’s wrong? Who makes that decision? They have all committed sins, even to their own people. In the end it will come down to who is strongest, he supposes, as it always does.


	57. The Road to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Fifty-Seven  
> Inspired by 2x16

They were captured while transporting the injured back to camp. Force-marched through the forest, hooded and handcuffed, Marcus didn’t know where they were going or what lay ahead. He could hear Abby’s ragged breathing next to him; she had fallen on route and cried out. When he’d tried to help her they’d hit him. He couldn’t speak to her; only listen hard for every breath and footstep.

Forced to their knees he fears the worst. His hood is removed and he’s confronted with a scene from hell: their people chained and tortured. It’s more terrible then he ever could imagine.


	58. Back to the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Fifty-Eight  
> Inspired by 2x16

Long ago, Marcus and Abby were friends. They were raised together, schooled together, even slept together that one time. Things changed. He became cold, he knows that. It was the only way he could cope with his job. She was too caring, over-emotional. They grew apart. Then one day they killed her husband together and couldn’t bear to look at each other after that.

Now, chained to the wall, watching her being tortured and feeling powerless, he’s overwhelmed with love and fear. He wants to go back, start again. If they get out of here, he promises himself he will.


	59. No Good Guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge - Day Fifty-Nine  
> Inspired by 2x16

The trip back to camp from Mount Weather is agonizing. Every bump and jolt sends pain tearing through Abby’s body from the wound in her leg. Her mind is full of Clarke and her heart aches for her daughter.

Marcus holds her hand most of the way back, squeezing it when she cries out in pain. It’s comforting, surprisingly tender. She looks at him as they approach camp and he smiles down at her, stroking her hand with his thumb in reassurance. Maybe there are no good guys, she thinks; but there are some who are striving hard to be.


	60. Take Charles Atlas by the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty  
> Inspired by pre 3x01

The weeks after Mount Weather are active as they make Arkadia protected and self-sufficient. Abby’s leg doesn’t allow physical work so she sits in the sun making plans. Marcus works hard at the practical tasks and she watches as he drives a post into the ground. He’s shirtless; body lean, skin tight. His muscles flex; trapezius stretching, deltoids contracting, triceps bulging. He turns and sees her watching and straightens. He’s a fine specimen of a man, there’s no doubt about that. Abby lowers her eyes, tries to steady her pulse. It’s been a long time, since she felt this way.


	61. Homo domesticus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty-One  
> Inspired by 3x01

Marcus works as Abby sleeps. She’d drifted away in the middle of examining plans for the next survey sector so he’d left her on the sofa and continued working, occasionally watching her through the glass of the noticeboard. She’d made herself comfortable in Jaha’s room, adding furniture and art from Mount Weather. The flowers he’d picked nestled in a holder. Marcus had never been one for unnecessary adornments but he found the room appealing. His jacket hung on his chair, his mug sat next to hers. He’d started to think of it as his space too and he liked it.


	62. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty-Two  
> Inspired by Paige Turco's tweet about Abby's messy hair ;)

“So that was unexpected!” Marcus rolled onto his back, trying to steady his breathing.

 Abby propped herself up on one elbow to look at him. “Was it?”

He turned towards her. Her pale skin was flushed, eyes bright. Her hair was a crazy mess, flat at the back with wild strands plastered to her face. He smiled at the sight, couldn’t help it.

“What?” She saw where he was looking, tried in vain to smooth it down.

“Nothing. You’re beautiful.”

 She rolled her eyes and settled her head on his chest, sighing as he combed his fingers through the tangles.


	63. Kindred Spirits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty-Three  
> Inspired by 3x01

Over the last three months Marcus has immersed himself in the world of the Grounders. He’s sat with Indra long into the night learning about their culture, discussing the history and politics of the last hundred years and stumbling through the language while she tries to remain stoic and straight-faced.  No-one knows about their meetings except for Abby. There’s a truce of sorts, but it’s fragile and mostly down to Indra’s influence with Lexa. His work with her is crucial for the future of their peoples and it’s finally paying off. She’s starting to trust him, maybe even like him.


	64. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty-Four  
> Inspired by 3x01

Marcus didn’t think anything else could surprise him but coming across people from Farm Station after more than three months on the ground shakes him to the core. Seeing Pike recalls memories of growing up on the Ark and the sharp divide of his life before and after the drop comes into focus. On the Ark, surrounded by the familiar, he was in control, leading the life he was born to live, for good or bad. Down here, he operates on a wing and a prayer, helping Abby forge a new, uncertain future. Maybe Pike will help share the burden.


	65. Everything I do...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty-Five  
> Inspired by 3x02

Marcus had come to realise something over the last few months. When you care about someone, their priorities become yours; their needs matter more than your own. This was how he’d ended up searching everywhere for Clarke, who he believed didn’t want to be found, at least not yet. Abby was stoical but he knew she grieved inside. Long ago he’d made a promise to her that he’d search for the kids and then broke it, punishing her instead. He wanted to make up for that, find her kid, if he had to search half the country to do it.


	66. Into whatsoever houses I enter, I will enter to help the sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty-Six  
> Inspired by 3x02

Abby is reluctant to consider opening Mount Weather. She knows how the Grounders feel about it. It won’t go down well with them if they are seen using the facilities. Marcus has already made his feelings clear. He won’t be happy when he finds out.

Marcus isn’t Chancellor anymore, though, and as a doctor Abby must do no harm. If she doesn’t help Nyko he will die. Saving him is within her power so she must do it no matter what. There will be consequences, she’s sure, but she’ll deal with them. For now, that blood is all that matters.


	67. From Little Acorns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty-Seven  
> Inspired by my favourite episode - 3x03

Nothing changes overnight. A flower takes months to grow and bloom, a woodland centuries to mature. Abby’s relationship with Marcus had always been like the pull of the moon on the tides, waxing and waning, rising and falling. Constant. Predictable. Now, she senses they’re moving into a new phase. He still thinks her wilful, she still thinks him cautious. They’ll never agree on everything. But their argument outside Polis is different. There’s a concession, an apology. His hand on her shoulder is conciliatory, reassuring. Her hand on his is accepting, thankful. They’re growing, slowly, like an oak in the forest.


	68. When I Dreamt of the Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty-Eight  
> Inspired by 3x03

Nothing Marcus had learned from Indra prepared him for Polis. Everything was on a huge scale, from the tower so tall it seemed to touch the sky, to the market stalls overflowing with goods and the sheer number of people. All those years spent in the confines of the Ark, believing they were the last of the human race, when all this was happening on Earth. It was mind-blowing, inconceivable, and yet the evidence was all around him. His senses were overwhelmed with colour, fragrance, and above all noise: of human beings gossiping, laughing, living. He felt surprisingly at home.


	69. Can't Take My Eyes Off You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Sixty-Nine  
> Inspired by 3x03

Abby was overwhelmed by Polis and felt vulnerable under the gaze of so many eyes. Marcus, on the other hand, seemed to be in his element, tasting the food, speaking the language. His inquisitive delight was childlike and endearing and she couldn’t take her eyes off him. Long gone was the uptight, repressed Kane of the Ark. The man before her was open-minded, passionate and bold. With his long, curling hair and his rough beard he seemed untamed, as though he’d let himself loose from his cage and was enjoying freedom for the first time. It was attractive and inspiring.


	70. The Chancellor's Pin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge - Day Seventy

Marcus takes the Chancellor’s pin from Abby and turns it in his fingers, feeling its smooth edges, tracing the rough imprint of the pattern with his thumb. It carries a lot of weight for something so small. At one time it was the pinnacle of achievement and he was ambitious, single-minded. He coveted it. He wore it briefly, until he gave it to Abby, and in the sunshine of Polis he realises he doesn’t feel that drive anymore. It doesn’t matter which of them wears it; they are a team, wanting the same things. They can shape the future, together.


	71. Unity Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge - Day Seventy-One  
> Inspired by 3x03

The suggestion is surprising, and not one he’d thought of himself. To become the thirteenth clan means to bend the knee to Lexa, to surrender control. Abby turns to him for guidance and he finds himself saying yes. Clarke’s right, they need a Unity Day. They can’t fight these battles alone; they will be stronger together. Abby is gracious in naming him leader, although he doesn’t miss her flicker of relief when she sees the red hot brand. He takes the mark with pride, gritting his teeth through the pain. If it leads to peace it will be worth it.


	72. The Weight of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Seventy-Two  
> Inspired by 3x04

Looking at Bellamy standing before him, eyes bright with tears, is like looking in a mirror. Marcus can see reflected in the boy’s face the pain he felt after the culling when the human cost of decisions made became all too real. When the words “if only” ran like a mantra through his mind. Bellamy’s shoulders are slumped, his eyes lowered. He wants to run away, leave the reminders behind. Even as Marcus says them he knows his words will fall on deaf ears. When you carry the weight of that much guilt nothing anyone else says can ease it.


	73. Know thy Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge - Day Seventy-Three  
> Inspired by 3x04

It’s a strange feeling, seeing everything you’ve worked for slipping away. How quickly it happens. Yesterday Marcus was optimistic for a peaceful future with the Grounders and proud to wear the brand. Today, as he shows it to the group around him their hostility hangs heavy in the air. They see him as a traitor to his own. When even Bellamy starts chanting Pike’s name he realises the pain runs deeper than he imagined. Pike is right, he has been naïve. He and Abby have underestimated the mood of the people and that is going to be a costly error.


	74. Chancellor Pike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Seventy-Four  
> 3x04 missing scene

When the result of the vote became clear, Abby refused to take off the Chancellor’s pin. Marcus stepped closer to remove it from her jacket but she put her hand over his, stopping him. “This should be yours,” she said. He pulled her hand away gently and held it, caressing it with his thumb for a moment. “It should be ours,” he replied, “but we were careless.” He unhooked the pin and held it out to her. Abby refused to take it. “I’m not giving it to him.” He knew better than to argue. “Then I will. It’s his now.”


	75. Let He Who Is Without Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge - Day Seventy-Five  
> Inspired by 3x05

Marcus knew what it meant to be responsible for the deaths of 300 people. He felt as though he had no right to criticise Pike when he was just as guilty. This was different, though, surely? His population reduction plan was the carefully thought-out last resort of a desperate people. What Pike has done is nothing short of a massacre of innocents. These Grounders were no threat and Marcus is beginning to suspect Pike knew that. It’s a play for power and total control of the people; a rule of fear, not law, dictatorship, not consensus. Where will it end?


	76. Curiouser and Curiouser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Seventy-Six  
> Inspired by 3x05

Marcus strides into Medical, fuming about Pike and the loss of his command. He wants to tell Abby, knowing she’ll be angry, needing her support to fuel his belief that he is right and what Pike is doing is wrong. Bellamy’s attitude floored him, made him question himself, his leadership. Marcus thinks the truth is obvious, yet he is in the minority, so how can so few be right, and so many wrong?

He doesn’t get chance to talk to Abby because Jaha is there, talking about a place of peace and light. It sounds too good to be true.


	77. The Way We Do Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Seventy-Seven  
> Inspired by 3x05

The irony of his situation is not lost on Marcus. The man who floated Octavia’s mother for hiding her under the floor, who imprisoned Clarke for treason and who tried to stop Abby’s rebellions too numerous to count, is now rebel leader and traitor to the will of his people. It’s not a situation he wants to be in, but however he looks at it, there’s no other way. Octavia wants a more ruthless coup but he can’t bring himself to violence. No-one else should die because of him. He promised himself that long ago, and he’s sticking to it.


	78. Going Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Seventy-Eight  
> Inspired by 3x06

It’s new to Marcus, all this subterfuge, and it’s harder than he anticipated. He’s an honest man, and sneaking around is taking its toll on him. There’s no thrill when he nearly gets caught by Pike, no adrenaline rush like people sometimes say. Instead he feels sick to his stomach and he exhales sharply, trying to settle his nerves. The stakes are high and the lives of everyone he brings into this conspiracy are in his hands. He feels the weight of them, so young they’ve barely begun living and yet he’s asking them to risk everything. It’s too much.


	79. It Started With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Seventy-Nine  
> Inspired by 3x06

Marcus remains perched on the examination table, watching Abby as she rummages around her cabinets looking for equipment. It’s an avoidance tactic to give herself space after what just happened. While she’s not looking he touches his cheek where she kissed it. He can still feel the ghost of her kiss there, warm and soft. He strokes the cheek with his thumb, tracing the outline of her lips, wondering why she really did it. He suspects it was a spur of the moment decision, her comforting nature coming to the fore. There couldn’t be anything else to it, could there?


	80. To Kiss Or Not To Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty  
> Inpsired by 3x06

Abby didn’t know why she did it; it wasn’t planned. When she looked up to see Marcus standing there, his limbs loose but his shoulders tight, his brow furrowed, his inner conflict was clear to see and she felt her heart tighten in her chest. Perched on the table, his body open and his feelings laid bare, she felt a surge of love like she hadn’t felt in a long time, a need to comfort and protect. The kiss was the natural expression of those feelings but he seemed confused, so she labelled it hope and left it at that.


	81. Solstice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty-One  
> Inspired by the winter solstice

Across the valley the moment they were waiting for arrived. The sun crept above the horizon, perfectly centred in a crevice between two hills. As it climbed higher fingers of orange light spread across the sky, bathing it and the valley in a warm glow. Abby leaned into Marcus for warmth for it was cold so early in the morning even under their blanket. He put his arm round her, holding her tight and pressed a kiss to her head.

“This alignment only happens once a year, at the winter solstice.”

“Then we are lucky to see it, it’s beautiful.”


	82. Hobson's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty-Two  
> Inspired by 3x08

Harper and Miller talk as though there is no choice. Become like Pike, or fail. Marcus refuses to see it like that. They’re not murderers; he can’t give Pike up to the Grounders in cold blood, knowing that means his certain death. He decides to confront him, appeal to his sense of justice, of what’s right. Marcus wouldn’t hesitate to give himself up if he thought it would save his people, but he realises Pike is cut from different cloth. He doesn’t see a choice either. It’s kill or be killed, take it or leave it. They’re dead men walking.


	83. I Hereby Sentence You To Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty-Three  
> Inspired by 3x08

So this is Karma. Marcus said those words to Abby barely a year ago and now here he is on the receiving end. He knows now how she felt. Hatred for the accuser, anger at the injustice of it, and regret that there is so much he should have done, so much still to do. He swallows hard, pushes his feelings down. She didn’t show fear and nor will he. He only hopes his words have got through to Bellamy, that someone will take up the fight against Pike when he is gone. It’s the only legacy he can bestow.


	84. Let It Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty-Four  
> Christmas Eve in Arkadia

They were outside when the snow fell. At first, Abby didn’t know what it was until it stuck to everything, turning the world around them white. She looked at Marcus. “It’s snowing!” He nodded and looked up at the sky. The snow salted his dark hair, stuck to his eyelashes. He held out his hand to catch the flakes. A few landed in his palm and he showed them to her, grinning with delight as they melted, replaced by more. “It’s amazing,” he said. She smiled at him, feeling a warmth deep inside despite the cold. “It is, it’s beautiful.”


	85. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty-Five  
> Christmas Day in Arkadia

Marcus handed Abby a small object wrapped in an old magazine cover.

“Merry Christmas, Abby.”

“What’s this? I thought we weren’t giving each other presents?”

“I know, but I found it in Mount Weather and thought of you.”

Abby carefully unwrapped the gift. It was a black and white portrait of a woman in old fashioned dress.

“It’s Florence Nightingale,” said Marcus.

Abby’s pulse quickened. Was this how he saw her? “It’s beautiful. I didn’t get you anything.”

“I didn’t expect...”

She cut off his words by reaching up and kissing him on the lips, softly, tenderly. “Merry Christmas, Marcus.”


	86. Hearts I Leave Behind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty-Six  
> Inspired by 3x09

It’s not until Abby says she can’t do this again that Marcus realises she’s in love with him; he sees it in the tears streaking her cheeks and the way her fingers map his face, as though she’s memorising the bones of him, every contour and scar. It’s too much. He could die before, when he’d nothing to leave behind but an inconsequential life. Now he is loved and everything changes. It’s not her fault, she needs him to see her heart, but she’s shown him the promise of a life together and now the leaving of it becomes impossible.


	87. Wild Horses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty-Seven  
> Inspired by 3x09

Abby doesn’t know what she’s going to do until she sees Marcus standing there chained, eyes heavy with concern. He’s in the last hours of his life and he’s thinking of her. She has to tell him how she feels, can’t let him die not knowing he is loved, but he pushes her away. He does it to spare her, as though it will be easier somehow, but it’s too late for that. He’s resigned to his fate but she’s not giving in.  No matter what he says, or the risks involved, she’s going to save him, or die trying.


	88. The Sweetest Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty-Eight  
> Inspired by 3x09

Her wish to stay behind is typical selfless Abby. Marcus loves her so much in that moment he can’t stop himself from pulling her close and kissing her. It’s not a kiss goodbye, it’s a kiss hello. It’s that moment when the kindling of a slow-burn fire catches and bursts into flames with a heat so intense it burns white. It’s the start of something, not the end. It’s love and desire, hoping and longing expressed in the fusing of lips, the sharing of breaths, the feel of warm skin beneath inquisitive fingers. They WILL meet again; they have to.


	89. Jus Drein Jus Daun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Eighty-Nine  
> Inspired by 3x10

People deal with death in different ways. On the way to the cave Miller and Harper went over every detail as young kids do. Sinclair was quiet, his hood shielding him from unwanted conversation. Marcus watched Octavia, who walked the whole way head down, unwilling to look at anybody.

He was surprised to see Bellamy but that turned to shock when Octavia flew at him, venting her hurt on her traitor brother. Marcus tried to stop her but it needed to happen, so he turned away and tried to block out the sound of hard blows landing on soft skin.


	90. How To Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ninety  
> Inspired by 3x10

True love is found in actions, not words. It’s trusting others, even as they’re betraying you. It’s giving up control of your mind, and therefore your heart and soul, so that someone else can live. When Alie says she’s giving her a choice, Abby knows there won’t be any such thing and so it proves. Raven is like a daughter, and even if she weren’t, she would still take the chip for her. Loving and trusting form the essence of Abby, and as the chip takes effect, a tear escapes when she feels those foundations of her life crumble away.               


	91. Happy New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ninety-One  
> A poem for #NewYearsHICusickAppreciation day but it's all about Kabby

A gift for Abby

You could have the moon and stars, but we are Skaikru, and space was our domain

You could have the earth and sea, but we are Grounders, with salt-blood in our veins

After all that we have done; after all that we’ve been through

You are mine, my love; there is only me and you.

So we’ll stand among the trees, as the ocean scents the air

And I’ll kiss you ‘neath the stars, see the moonlight fleck your hair

Then you will have all that I can give

You will have the heart of me.


	92. Father and Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ninety-Two  
> Inspired by 3x10

Marcus has never been a father, and probably never will be. That doesn’t bother him; this isn’t the kind of world into which to bring a child. Besides, he’s starting to know what it must be like mainly because of Bellamy and it means heartache and disappointment. He had such hopes for him after Mount Weather, for the man he was starting to become. Now he feels rejected, betrayed and angry. Bellamy may have done the right thing with Pike but not for the right reasons and Marcus has no hope for the future if the boy can’t see that.


	93. Pandæmonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ninety-Three  
> Inspired by 3x13

Marcus is appalled by what’s happening in Polis. The city that welcomed them just a few weeks ago, that vibrant hub of humanity that delighted him so, has become a city of death. The streets run with blood and where before there were market stalls and people bartering goods now there are crosses and people begging for their lives. He’s so shocked he feels numb and no-one seems to care. The people sit trance-like, unmoved by the suffering around them; the dying cries of the crucified falling on deaf ears. Jaha calls it Unity, but it’s not Unity, it’s Hell.


	94. Fools Rush In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ninety-Four  
> Inspired by 3x13

Alie is a past master at manipulating people. She knows their weaknesses and vulnerabilities and how to exploit them. Abby is Kane’s weakness; Alie doesn’t need a chip to see what’s in his head and heart. It’s in the way he rushes to her, tenderly stroking her face, checking she’s alright. It’s how he holds her tightly as though she’s his anchor to earth and he’ll drift away if he ever lets go. Abby knows how he feels too and this will be his downfall. Kane will sacrifice himself for her, one way or another; fools in love always do.


	95. Devil in Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ninety-Five  
> Inspired by 3x13

His heart lifts when he sees Abby, then sinks when he notices her bruises. She looks vulnerable and frightened. It’s not like her and it scares him. He holds her tight, giving her something to hold on to, have faith in. So when she kisses him, he’s surprised but understands. She needs to connect, to feel love in the midst of horror. He ignores the nagging feeling that something is wrong because he wants this, he wants her. But it’s not Abby and his heart breaks when the realisation sinks in. She’s taken the chip and she’s lost to him. 


	96. Unity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ninety-Six  
> Inspired by 3x13

The pain of being nailed to the cross, of being put there by Abby, is nothing to the pain Marcus feels when Jaha points the gun at her. He can take his own death, but not hers. Anything but that. So he swallows the chip and all his worries and fears start to disappear. Peace washes over him and it’s a beautiful feeling, like he’s found what he’s been searching for. He’s home, and Abby is waiting for him. For one tiny moment he thinks, ‘not like this’ and then he succumbs to the first happiness he’s felt in years.


	97. Blossom of Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ninety-Seven.  
> Inspired by my birthday :)

Abby sat impatiently next to the campfire. Marcus had a surprise for her birthday and she was intrigued to know what it was. He appeared a moment later clutching a battered guitar.

“Happy Birthday!”

Abby laughed in surprise. “Where did you get that?”

“Mount Weather. I’ve been practising.” He perched on a chair, his fingers fumbling to find the right start positions.

Marcus strummed a few hesitant chords and slowly a tune formed. It was Edelweiss and he was surprisingly good. When he finished, he looked up shyly and Abby’s heart skipped a beat. “That was so beautiful; thank you.”


	98. The Diving Bell and the Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge  
> Day Ninety-Eight

It’s a horrible feeling, not being in control of your actions. There’s a tiny part of Marcus that’s aware of what he’s doing, knows that it’s wrong but he can’t stop it. It’s like he’s detached from his body and mind, just a speck of consciousness floating in the vastness of space, untethered, alone. He screams and screams but no-one can hear. All he can do is feel his fingers pull a trigger, see the flare of the gun, hear the whistle of the bullet, watch the pool of blood grow. He feels nothing, and everything. It’s a living nightmare.


	99. The End Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day Ninety-Nine  
> Inspired by 3x16

Marcus finds himself kneeling on the floor, his arm pressed into Bellamy’s windpipe. He’s strangling the boy and he doesn’t understand why. Suddenly realisation hits and it’s like being struck by a meteor; everything he thinks he knows, or is, shatters into a million pieces. Into the gaping hole that is left flood memories, all the things he has done while under the chip, and way back to the Ark, as though it’s happening right now. He lets go and Bellamy sits before him, battered, bruised. He has pity in his eyes and Marcus can’t bear it; doesn’t deserve it.


	100. The End Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Day One Hundred  
> Inspired by 3x16

Just when he can’t bear the pain any longer, Marcus feels a tentative hand on his shoulder. It’s Abby. She looks at him, brow furrowed, and he thinks he’ll see disgust in her eyes but they shine with love and understanding. He breaks then, great heaving sobs escaping him as she kneels to the ground and pulls him in. He slides his hands up her back, buries his face in her hair; she presses him closer until there’s nothing between them. She’s his anchor, his harbour, his home, and he feels safe in her arms, where he’s meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being with me on this journey which started 100 days ago on 2nd October 2016. It seems like a long time ago and yet no time at all. I was inspired by Melli, Miss Ninja Cookie and her 100 days of drawing Abby. I wanted to force myself to write every day and commit to something. I'm glad I did it - I've had a great experience watching The 100 again from start to finish and meeting lots of people and chatting with them throughout this project. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	101. Onwards and Upwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge - 100 Words for The 100 Season 4  
> Inspired by 4x01

Shaking hands with the Major makes the wound in Marcus’s wrist stretch painfully. He checks to see if it’s bleeding and Abby notices; Jackson treated him so she hasn’t seen the holes before. She takes his arm, peels back the sticky bandage. The mask of strength she’s been wearing crumbles then. She feels guilty and if he doesn’t reassure her now he knows this will eat her up, destroy them before they begin, so he caresses her face, says only look forward, and her relief is palpable. Then Indra enters, and it’s his turn to feel the weight of responsibility.


	102. Song Without Words Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Season 4  
> Inspired by 4x02

Abby watches Marcus’s eyes drift lower; knowing what he will see. His brow furrows and she takes a deep breath as he reaches out, brushes skin that seems so naked without the weight of the ring against it. She feels raw, and vulnerable in a way she hasn’t felt in a long time. She waits for his reaction, and tears well because there are words she wants to say but can’t. It’s too soon to give them voice, though they’ve been ghost-whispers in the air between them for months. She doesn’t need to speak to be heard; Marcus already knows.


	103. Song Without Words Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Season 4  
> Inspired by 4x02

They’ve had years of knowing each other, and a week of loving each other, and Marcus has become fine-tuned to what Abby doesn’t say. She’s worried about leaving, but underneath that is a conversation she wants to have but somehow can’t. She’s nervous and he’s not sure why, until he sees it, the reason for her too-bright eyes and her hesitant breaths. She’s taken the necklace off. She doesn’t answer his question, the unformed words dying on her lips, but she doesn’t need to speak; he knows what she wants to say. She is his now, and he is hers.


	104. Without You Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Season 4  
> Inspired by 4x02/4x03

Marcus is in their room, standing at the window, looking across the miles to Arkadia, and Abby. It’s funny how you can go so long without someone, function your whole life without the smell of them on your pillow, the taste of them on your lips. They had nine days together. Late nights and early mornings uncovering the secrets of body and soul, and now she’s gone an ache pervades him more painful than any physical wound. For a man so self-contained, so used to being alone, it’s startling how lost he feels, how deeply he wants her, needs her.


	105. Without You Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Season 4  
> Inspired by 4x02/4x03

Abby finally gets to rest amongst the chaos at Arkadia, allows herself a moment of indulgence. She feels guilty because throughout it all she’s been thinking about Marcus. Memories of the last few days coming to the fore at inopportune times, smiling at the knowledge only intimacy brings. How his eyes darken when he enters her; the powerful flex of his muscles, the pleasure he takes in her. Mouth soft, beard scratchy, fingers gentle, teasing. Heart full. Years of holding back from each other, staying aloof, and now there were no secrets, no part of each other they didn’t know.


	106. Everywhere in Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Season 4  
> Inspired by 4x04

Chained again. Hard metal chafing on barely-healed wrists. Freedom curtailed, future uncertain. How many times has he been here? Kane tries to push the handcuffs further down his arm, away from his wounds but they are heavy, and tight. He promised Abby he’d stay safe and now here he is. He’s failed again, and not only is the coalition in ruins but Octavia is dead and Arkadia threatened. He’d thought his was the voice of reason, that his passion alone would be enough to convince the Grounders, but a capricious ally is an enemy at heart. He knows that now.


	107. Only Connect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drabble Challenge Season 4  
> Inspired by 4x06

It doesn’t matter what reassurances Clarke makes, Marcus can’t shake the feeling he’s never going to see Abby again. They rode their luck once on the journey down to Earth. It’s difficult to believe they will have that luck again but Abby would rather die trying than do nothing, and that thought terrifies him. He hugs Clarke, knowing the first thing Abby will do is hug her too and they will have that connection. It’s a small thing, and faintly ridiculous, but it gives him enough comfort to continue, and do what has to be done in the days ahead. 


	108. The Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drabbles return!
> 
> Inspired by 5x04

The words don’t come easy. She pauses because they get stuck in her throat; she has to swallow to ease their passage. Marcus wants to hear them, needs to hear them, and in that moment she believes they are true. I will, she says. I promise. Something in her voice convinces him because he smiles, and hope makes his eyes shine. It’s a look of such pure love it’s like a knife to Abby’s heart, because she’s not worthy, and she knows it even if he doesn’t. I love you, he says, and her heart shatters. She doesn’t deserve him.


	109. Not Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by 5x07

Marcus says 'I love you' and Abby closes her eyes. She knows what's coming next; they've been here before. She forces herself to look at him. It's all there in his face. The strength of his love, his faith, his devotion. The weight of it is crushing her and she is already next to nothing. His words are beautiful, earnest and true. She can't bear to hear them. 'Choose', he says. He thinks he's enough but he's not, not anymore. Her silence speaks volumes and it's his turn to be crushed. Now you know, she thinks. Now you see me.


End file.
